The lawless walk
by RiddleMeThis15
Summary: Sequel to The Finches of London. Rachel is reunited with the professor and Luke after discovering something that could bring London crashing down. Lies, shocking truths and horrifying events will test the professor and Luke to their limits.Hang on to your top hats, this is going to be an adventure fraught with danger. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm back! After a long battle with writers block I triumphed and here I am. May I present to you the sequel to The Finches of London. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas for the fic or any other future fics, I'd love to hear them!.**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter, it is a little small but I just wanted to set the scene :)**

**RiddleMeThis15 x**

* * *

><p>It wasn't like the movies. There was no ear splitting screech as the tree tore through the windscreen, shattering it into a glass spiderweb. Branches grabbed at me like the arms of hungry cannibals. It was just noise. A horrid, haunting, terrible noise that demanded to be heard. To be felt. I was losing control of the car, its tyres screaming against the road... or were those cries my own? I couldn't tell. The world was a bloody mess, broken into fragments that pierced my skin, setting my nerves alight. Suddenly air rushed into my lungs and I was thrown forward, a pain like nothing I had ever felt erupted in my skull as it crunched into the steering wheel. The impact knocked me into a dizzy haze, the world dissolving around me. Sirens blared out in the distance like a pack of wolves and I vaguely registered a warm, thick, liquid dripping down my forehead.<p>

I retched as the taste of copper permeated in my mouth and the smell of petrol crawled up my nostrils. I should have been frightened. I should have been panicking. But even as the flames swept over my form, a strange calm settled on my shoulders .It shrouded the logical thoughts of a dying mortal. Shadows expanded rapidly towards me, carrying me away from absoluteness. With my last ounce of strength I blearily slid a pale, no doubt broken, hand into my pocket and placed an envelope on the wrecked seat next to me. Deep red blood stains seeped into the paper, but the inked name on the front did not fade...Professor Layton. He was the only one whom I could turn to now. Everything else was crumbling and rotting around me, a dead, poisoned apple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dun dun dunn! Make sure you review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Meh. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. But hey, I tried and it's one of those chapters that needs to be in so that the story makes sense. Please don't forget to review, as always I'm eager to hear any suggestions you might have for this fic or any future fics!**

**RiddleMeThis15 :) x**

* * *

><p>Strolling down the bustling London streets, the professor tipped his hat to an elderly lady with a generous smile. He simply enjoyed being around people, the politeness of everyone and the excited atmosphere only the capital offered. It was a stark contrast to where he had lived as a young man, a modest countryside town called stansbury. The grand architecture of London was no match to the delicate, fragrant meadows of his hometown. Part of him sometimes longed to feel the fresh grass beneath his feet, grass that was completely different to the precisely located parks, as pretty as they were. He beamed to himself, yes, he would go back there someday. But first he had a loyal apprentice to collect.<p>

Several kind remarks later, he stood at the gates of 'Lakewood Primary school' the bell ringing on time. Children streamed out of the door, shouting about their day before even arriving at their parents. The professor scanned the crowd for the blue-capped boy. Luke soon clambered through the doorway and when he caught sight of the professor he waved cheerfully, almost tripping over in his elation.

"Professor!" He exclaimed, waving his satchel around "You came to pick me up today!"

"Yes," Layton began to walk in time with the boy "I only had some papers to mark and, surprisingly, they didn't take long at all"

Luke grinned before turning his head when a dark haired boy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Luke?" The boy quietly asked him, ringing nervous hands and glancing between his shoes and Luke's face.

"What is it Archie?"

"Er...Ms Wells said that you forgot this,"

Luke took a small blue book from Archie. Its pages were covered in ink, paint and tea stains._Exactly how a gentleman's notebook should appear_, Luke thought.

"Oh, thanks Archie! See you tomorrow!"

Archie nodded quickly before scurrying off to his mother. Layton watched with a content smile on his face "A friend of yours Luke?"

"Yeah, he's new here.I've been teaching him puzzles professor,"

"Haha, I'm glad to hear that Luke"

The two walked in a companionable silence towards home, occasionally throwing the odd puzzle between them or commenting on various market stalls.

But as they made their way through oak field park, the silence was shattered without warning. A tremendous explosion ripped through the streets and sent dust pouring from the rooftops. Windows hammered against the onslaught,lampposts wobbled and people huddled together in clusters. Startled, the professor and Luke stopped in their tracks.

"What on Earth was that?!" The professor gasped, immediately sprinting in the direction the horrific sound had come followed closely behind, equally as worried as his friend.A thousand scenarios of what could make such a crescendo of noise ran through his mind, each one just as terrifying as the next. Ahead of them, through a cloud of inky smoke, crowds had begun to gather. Panicked shouts arose from the destruction.

"What happened?!"

"Someone call an ambulance! There's a woman inside there!"

"Is she ok? Hello are you ok?"

"She's bleeding!"

The professor frowned, concern etched on his face "It appears someone has been hurt"

Their fears had been confirmed.

* * *

><p>The wailing of sirens soon filled the park. As if on autopilot, the crowds parted to allow the ambulance through. Paramedics rushed in and out of the vehicle, brandishing various instruments and medicine. Some addressed the onlookers, searching for any information on what had occurred. Luke and the professor stood back from the scene, too anxious to speak. Things like this were a rarity. Luke couldn't help but feel an immense sense of sorrow for whoever was trapped in the car. They probably hadn't seen the tree until it was too late. <em>What must it be like?<em> Luke wondered, _to see danger_ _and know that it is beyond your _ _luck rules over logic in that moment_ _before impact_. He shook his head as if to empty it. He was glad when police arrived, in a formation of blue and red, with one car speeding ahead of the others. The professor peered closely as the car raced to a stop, its door swinging dramatically open, a figure striding out. The man's shadow alone cast an air of authority.

The professor noticed the officer "Is that?" He breathed.

DCI Jack Hillmore turned to his team "Get these people out of here, gather as many witnesses as possible and question them."

A chorus of 'Yes Guv' replied back to him. Satisfied, the guv raced through the gathered and headed straight for the wrecked car, "Rachel? Rachel are you alright?"

Luke piped up "Professor! It must be DI Waterstone in there!"

The professor however, upon hearing the DCI's shouts, had already made his way to the crashed car. Luke soon joined him, a sickening feeling rising in his gut as he saw the battered and bruised form of Rachel Waterstone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading!...Review? :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! I've had some mock exams recently because those of higher authority need to remind us forgetful teenagers that we are in fact...in school. Shocking right? Anyways...onwards and upwards! :)**

* * *

><p>Words nor sound tumbled from anyone's lips. What was there to say?. A somber silence was all that seemed appropriate, accompanied by the tree's branches snapping as the wreck settled to a stop. Quietly, dust fell from the shredded tyres and returned to the ground it had been ripped from. Even the birds did not sing.<p>

The car was no longer recognisable, reduced to a twisted cage of mangled metal that Rachel was trapped in. As for her she was slumped over the steering wheel, blood sprayed across her expressionless face. Lines of the crimson liquid streamed down her once white shirt and pooled on the seat around her.A dizzying amount of blood. The professor wore a grim expression, holding his hat and muttering to himself. Grime and oil coated Rachel's pale skin, bruises of every colour snaked along her neck and her chestnut hair was matted, tangled in metal. Her legs were enveloped by the tree she had collided with. Red leaves littered the ground around the car. They had not been red before. The most horrifying thing about her however, was that she was still. Perfectly still.

The Guv was staggering near the ambulance. His face was a deathly shade and his clothes were crumpled. Bloodshot eyes roamed everywhere but the crash site. In his hand was a leather lined flask that he continued to drink from. Luke watched him and realised- Jack wasn't even aware that he was drinking it. The professor turned away from the sight, holding a comforting arm around his friend. Normally, the professor would be the first to try and help wherever he could. But even gentlemen knew when it was time to let the professionals take control. After all, he wouldn't know where to start. The boy shuffled his feet and in a quiet voice, that the professor had to strain to hear, muttered "Will...will Rachel be alright?"

Hanging his head, the professor squeezed Luke's shoulder "I don't know Luke but...I certainly hope so"

A cracked voice broke through the pair's conversation "Layton...is that you?"

The professor lifted his gaze "Hello Jack,"

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard the commotion and rushed over here straight away.I am sorry about Rachel's accident"

The Guv's face darkened like clouds on a stormy day and he leaned closer "That...wasn't an accident,"

The professor could smell the alcohol on his breath but ignored it, waiting for him to continue. Swaying slightly, the DCI sighed and pressed an envelope into Layton's chest.A blood stained envelope.

"Read this" he slurred "Then meet me at tower bridge, 4'oclock on the dot"

The man then looked around him before he stumbled away and into the ambulance that Rachel was being lifted into. Luke rubbed his hands anxiously together, as if his thoughts were objects he could roll around and mould in his palms. He tugged gently at the professor's sleeve "What does it say?"

His mentor was in deep thought, eyebrows knitted together as he ran his hands along the opening, grimacing at the blood stains. The professor seemed to delay before answering "Lets go home. It may be better to read this there."

And the boy didn't argue, he simply trailed behind his mentor, glancing back one final time to see the ambulance's doors swing shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I haven't forgotten about this I promise. It's half term at the moment so I'm sure I'll be able to upload more soon but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p>They didn't speak again until the door to professor layton's house was closed. Luke sat in his usual spot, a charming armchair near the fire place, and the professor sat opposite him. The flames licked at the wood like hungry dogs and Luke watched, feeling much more relaxed. A contrast to the professor who was staring intensely at the envelope, turning it over in his hands.<p>

"Are you going to open it?" Luke murmured, still shocked at the recent revelations. Only an hour ago he had been leaving school, looking forward to an afternoon with his best friend. How quickly the tide could change. The professor nodded and carefully edged the envelope open. He pulled a single sheet of paper out which, unlike the envelope, was pristine. The two exchanged a knowing look before Layton began to read out loud.

"Dear Professor Layton,

It's been a fair few months since our last encounter hasn't it? I suppose I should ask you how you've both been keeping...but I simply do not have the time. Something awful has happened.I fear that everything is about to come to a crippling end and I don't know who else I can go to.I am truly sorry that our reunion is not exactly pleasant but...I am at a loss of what to do. I need you to meet me at 7 Beechwood lane, 3:00 on Wednesday 17th November. It is vital that you tell no one about this and please make sure you're not followed.

I hope to see you soon,

Detective Inspector Rachel Waterstone"

An ominous quiet descended once again on the room. The only sounds that of a crackling fire and the grandfather clock announcing the time. Luke reached for the letter, reading the words again and again.

"Rachel..." He muttered, placing the sheet down onto the small oak table "She was afraid of something"

The professor positioned his head on his hand, eyes narrowing in concentration "DCI Hillmore was certain that Rachel's accident was not an accident at all...something significant has happened"

Luke glanced at the clock and then in a flury of blue and messy brown hair, stood up and grabbed the letter "Professor! Jack wants to meet us at tower bridge"

Snapping out of his thoughts the professor dived out of the door, past the grandfather clock that only five minutes ago had struck 4'oclock. Two cups of cold tea forgotten on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A short update, but an update none the less. R&R?**

**RiddleMeThis15 :)**

* * *

><p>I didn't feel the moment of impact.I saw it, but as a stranger standing on the roadside. It was eerily silent apart from the tyres spinning without traction and throwing grit into the air, my own heart thundering in my chest, the crunch of glass shattering glass. Then the image flickered and suddenly I was staring into my own eyes. It was strange, seeing myself battered and bloody.I realised then that this had happened before. What occurred next however, I did not remember.I felt a determined finger push into my back, stabbing between my shoulder blades. The hand felt distant and I became unnerved when I couldn't turn to face it's owner. Instead I spoke to my reflection through the splintered window.<p>

"Who are you?" My voice was clear and haunting on the deserted road.

I didn't know what to expect when the stranger answered, perhaps a name, or a ludicrous sentence that joined with the ludicrous dream sequence I had found myself in. The reply met none of those aspects because what the stranger said next mattered more than anything. It was the reason I had driven into oblivion.

"The dam has been breached. Nowhere to run now, Ms Waterstone"

A crow squawked and the car folded like paper.

And then,as quickly as the man had arrived, he was gone. I could still feel a slight pressure from where his finger had pressed into my back. Shivering, I was left standing on the road side.

"This is just a dream," I mumbled to nobody in particular.

Suddenly the tarmac melted below my feet, crawling around my ankles like a snake. Dragging me down.

This isn't real.

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the tarmac that was turning crimson. Finally, the scene began to fade into obscurity. Snapping my eyes open I recoiled at the harsh lights above me. Soon the light became bearable and I was able to read the sign above the door:

Ferris Hospital


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I apologise for the delay. I didn't mean to leave it for this long.I've just done my GCSEs and I'm now enjoying the summer holidays so I should hopefully have more time to upload. **

**As always, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed at the end of this chapter and enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>"She's awake!" Was the first thing that I heard. It was followed by a chorus of questions and crashes of doors.<p>

And then, a sentence that frightened me more than anything:

"I thought she was dead for sure!"

I gasped, reaching for the bed sides to lift myself up. Pulling the covers away, I swung my legs over the side and stood. My feet met the cold floor and shortly after my head also greeted it. Air rushed out of my lungs and my palms stung with the impact. Apparently my brain had decided that I was not to walk today. Unfamiliar hands grasped at my white robe and I was hauled rather forcefully back into the hospital bed.

_Hospital bed?!_

"Wha-?" I started. The words sounded fuzzy and my head felt like it had been smashed by a thousand rocks. Red hair and bright green eyes swam into focus as I studied the face of the nurse who had helped me up.

"It's alright Rachel. You were in an accident, we've been keeping an eye on you" Her Irish accent sounded too loud for my ears and I swayed slightly out of her way to lessen its stinging pitch.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Your car hit a tree after you lost control. This is Ferris Hospital. Please take it easy, you've been out for a while now" She reached behind me and began to plump the cushion. Then, without warning, she jabbed a needle into my arm. I felt the medication force itself into my system almost immediately.

I hissed in discomfort whilst yanking my arm away "How long?"

"Rachel...we put you in a sort of...medically induced coma. Although it was a nap more than anything. You've been asleep for three hours now, long enough for us to assess you and your brain to switch off for a while. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I was taken aback, staring at her.I realised I looked ridiculous, mouth wide open, hair a mess and a startling white robe to highlight the injuries I hadn't seen yet, but could feel. Gently I lifted myself up and tried, although with much more gracefulness this time, to clamber out of the bed. The nurse rushed to help me. I waved her away "It's fine really.I'm ok"

"I'm afraid I can't just discharge you, we need to run a few tests."

Biting my lip I glanced at the clock.

"...just a checkup?"

"It won't take long"

There it was again, that soothing smile but for some reason I found that I couldn't relax. Despite myself I nodded in agreement. She grinned widely then, showing all of her teeth before rushing down the corridor in hurried steps. Frowning, I reached for the mirror on the bedside table. I winced at my reflection. My face was a mess. Cobalt bruises covered my neck and forehead, my lip was cut and swollen. Brown hair fell limply around my shoulders. When I lifted my top, a scar stretched from my right hip to the top of my rib cage. Breathing was painful and the slightest movement sent sparks of pain like an electrical current dashing across my body. Staring wearily into my bloodshot eyes, I let go of the fabric.I looked dreadful, even with all the blood cleaned away.

My skin was red from where the doctors had scrubbed away the dirt and my knuckles were littered with minuscule cuts that shards of glass had been buried in.A trembling lip brought me back to reality and I turned away from the mirror in disgust. Crying was not something I intended to do. So, I swallowed and gathered my thoughts. After all , I argued with myself, who looks good after a car crash? With a set jaw I crawled back into the bed. Jack would be here soon, no doubt he would have realised my absence by now.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. I scanned the corridor and watched as staff scurried by either indifferent or unaware. Maybe it was Jack. I picked up the phone, offering a quiet "Hello?" To whoever was on the other end.

A voice answered me "The dam has been breached"

The line went dead just as ice surged through my veins. The phone slipped out of my grasp hitting the floor with an audible thud. My hands trembled violently no matter how much I tried to control them. The voice on the other end was the man with no face in my dream.

_But how?_

Now my calm exterior was chipped, I began to panic.

Then it came flooding back.

I was conscious when I entered the hospital.

Why? Why was I told that I was unconscious?

Tremors ricocheted all over my body as I scrambled for my bag and began to get up. As I stood though, my weak legs buckled beneath me and I cried out in distress as the hospital floor tipped and slid like liquid.

What on earth was in that needle?

A profound stabbing pain exploded behind my eyes and I clutched desperately at my head. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as my memories returned to me.

I remembered everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yay updates! I am a little bit unsure of this chapter but hey-ho onwards and upwards! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**- RiddleMeThis15**

* * *

><p>1:56 - Ferris Hospital<p>

"Quickly sedate her!" The Irish woman had growled to two other men in white coats. One was tall, bald with a constant scowl on his face and the other was small with an inky black combover. Both had equally struck fear into me. I recalled how they'd grabbed my wrists, bruising the flesh beneath their cold fingers.

"No! Help! Help!" I had screamed myself raw as I kicked at them, trying to injure them. Get the upper hand. But I couldn't.

_I couldn't._

The accident had made me frail, every twist and struggle caused waves of pain to wash over me. Each pathetic attempt I'd made to harm them missed by miles. Soon all I could do was shout at them.

Dried blood had congealed in my eyes, blinding me from their ministrations. On the journey to the hospital I had blacked out numerous times and when Jack had left with a promise to return after my treatment, the doctors had pumped me full of painkillers. The effect of those drugs had started to wear off. The Irish woman had smiled coldly and strode over to a metal tray as the men held me down on what appeared to be a hospital bed. She had taken her time, hovering her hand over the instruments. Choosing her favourite in a similar fashion to how one would choose a sweet. Eventually she had picked up a needle, holding it in a steady hand and turning towards me. Her smirk acted as a paralytic.

A sudden nausea came over me.

_The room...the needle...I recognised it all. How was that possible?!_

I tried desperately to remember until I was hit by another wave of agony that forced me to stop.

Our eyes met as she approached me and I knew in that moment that I hated her.

Hated them all.I'd screeched in frustration, gritting my teeth and fighting hysterically against the men.I was wild with anger and fear. The most intense emotion I had ever felt.I recalled the agony as her blood red nails had sliced into my, already damaged, arm. A vein was forced to the surface.

"Shhh" she had muttered stroking my face, tracing the cuts with her finger nails and causing yet more discomfort.

I had drawn back, wanting to throw up. Her touch had repulsed me. Just as the needle had been driven into my arm, I had realised it was all futile.I remembered slipping into a dark pit not knowing if I would wake up. The last thing I had seen was the Irish woman cackling in triumph. And it was terrifying...because I had heard it before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferris hospital - Now

Blindly I stumbled into the doorway, running as though drunk through the hospital coridors. Lots of people stopped and tried to grab my attention but I carried on irregardless. This place wasn't safe.I needed to get out.

As I rounded a corner, the exit came into view.I limped as quickly as I could towards it.

3 metres. Staff scurried towards me.

2 metres. My vision was returning, legs charged with adrenalin. Without warning the Irish woman leapt in front of me and I reeled back, dodging the needle that came my way.

1 metre. I summoned as much strength as I could whilst I pushed her with my shoulder. I ignored the pain as an animalistic shout escaped my lips and I sprinted out of the hospital, across the car park and down an alleyway.I didn't think about where I was going. Only that I needed to put as much distance as possible between me and my pursuers. I hurdled over fences and zig zagged around bins and lampposts until I found myself shrouded in a crowd of people.I weaved my way cautiously through the mass, glancing nervously back every few minutes.

Finally, I came to a stop. And it was sheer agony that greeted me. The rush of adrenaline had acted as a temporary painkiller though now I was hit by the full extent of my damaged body. I was drenched in sweat and panting as though oxygen was in short supply. Dark spots appeared in my vision as warmth spread across my leg. I looked down and watched in horror as red patches started to seep into my trousers. Leaning against the wall, I began to formulate a plan. When I peered down the alleyway, I spotted the familiar London Underground sign and for a fleeting moment I felt calm and even managed a small smile.I knew where I was going.

I was going to pay my partners in crime a visit.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N Well. What will happen next I wonder? Don't forget to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *awkward silence* ... Oh dearie me . I am so sorry about the lack of updates and if anyone is still tuned in out there, you're awesome and thank you for not abandoning the ship.**

**Really though, I believe this is possibly the hardest fic I've ever tried to conquer but...who doesn't love a challenge?...right...? **

**INTO BATTLE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tower bridge stood tall and proud above the glistening ribbon of the River Thames. The rays of sunlight danced on its surface and illuminated the city, trees and luscious grass framed the river like a work of art. For the professor and Luke it was difficult to appreciate its beauty today. The friends traipsed along the walkway, setting their sights on Jack Hillmore. Hunched awkwardly over the railing, Jack was fixated on the ripples of water below the bridge. Occasionally he moved his lips as though he was conversing with the river, but no sound came out and the water never replied. He became aware of their presence and raised his eyes. He looked dejectedly into Hershel and Luke's concerned faces before speaking.

"You're late" he grumbled, trying to break the tension. But it was unyielding. And when he saw their faces and studied the flecks of dirt on the professors lapel, the scent of smoke and burning rubber that clung to the fibres of Luke's hat, he couldn't help replaying the crash over again. Not that he had actually_ seen it. _

Rather he had heard it and witnessed the fallout. His mind had filled in the blanks.

"Hello Jack." The professor was almost fearful about the answer to his next question "Have you heard anything about DI Waterstone's condition?"

"Is she alright?" Luke drew his eyes away from where he had stood, watching the boats drifting downstream and marvelling at their cargo. Jack suddenly wished he could find the world so fascinating.

The DCI shook his head, scratched at his stubble and sniffed "No, I left her in the care of the doctors at that new hospital...what's it called? Ferris one"

Before nervously examining the surroundings, Layton edged closer to him and lowered his voice. Now satisfied Rachel was at a hospital and clearly alive, if only just, he seemed eager to change the subject "What did you mean when you said 'this was no accident'?"

Jack swiftly jerked his head around whilst motioning for them to follow him down the walkway and onto the river side. When they arrived in a secluded area, hidden at the foot of the bridge behind a row of carefully trimmed hedges, Jack began to explain.

"It was only last month that Rachel and I dug it up. We were clearing out some old cases in the archives, it has to be done every ten years you see, when Rachel discovered some old cassette tapes. Of course being stuck in a dimly lit, dusty, smelly room for hours we were a bit...bored. So we put them on and...to be frank... we had the shock of our lives. Each tape dated from 1963 to now and each one was a recording of a group of officers that called themselves the Lawless Embassy."

Luke mumbled to himself, absently mindlessly clicking his pen "The lawless embassy...sounds...inviting"

Jack hesitated before continuing "We listened as they...tortured people in custody, planted evidence, paid criminals, bribed other officers and even set up the deaths of those who opposed them"

The professor shook his head in disbelief as Luke asked "Where there any recent recordings?"

The man went silent for a minute before answering and when he did, his eyes filled with tears "I hate to say this but...yes.I found a tape on my doorstep and when I rushed inside and played it...I realised how little caution we had taken. I don't know who was speaking but they described how I and Rachel had gotten too close to them...they detailed how they planned to kill Rachel and make it look like an accident. It made me feel sick.I rushed from the office to warn her but..."

There was no need to finish that sentence. The DCI turned away from them and clenched his fists. The professor placed a hand on Jack's shoulder to steady him, the poor man looked as though he would collapse any second. Either from alcohol, worry or pure exhaustion, Luke did not know. After a few moments of mutual silence, the three made their way back to layton's car and the professor helped Jack in whilst Luke scribbled down all that they had learnt in his notebook. Then they set off for Ferris hospital in the hope of some good news amongst the recent catastrophes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Again a long wait. This story is proving rather difficult to craft so I apologise for the short length of for reading, I hope you enjoy this :) x**

**xxxxxx**

It was unsettling, how London could appear so normal. Everyone going about their own lives whilst unaware that their future hung in the balance.I almost envied them.

After all isn't ignorance bliss?

I had chosen to stick to the busiest streets, purchasing a hat and scarf to cover myself with until I arrived at the professor's house. I knew it was a feeble attempt to disguise myself, especially with a startling white hospital shirt and trousers to match. But it would have to do. Shortly after my pursuers ceased their pursuing, I had hurried into the nearest toilets and rinsed as much of the blood from my clothes as I could. Flecks of it still clung to the fibres of my attire, I just prayed that everyone was too engrossed in their own conversations and mobile phones to notice. Although no amount of reassurance from my subconscious could stop the sweat gathering on my palms whenever a bald man wandered by, or a flame of ginger hair caught my attention.

I was constantly glancing between news reels, news paper stalls and billboards for any sort of notification that signalled my 'escape' . My stomach had twisted into an uncomfortable knot when I overheard a car radio announcing my name.I had gathered myself again though when I realised it was broadcasting a burglary I and the guv had attended last week. So far though nothing majorly public had happened and for that, I was grateful. I still felt too exposed, there were too many eyes in London.I required as much time as possible to evade the looming and soon to be clear, danger of being discovered. Some unsuspecting do-gooder would see it as their duty to return a confused police officer, handing me straight back to imprisonment. A clever tactic although it made me want to throw up. The embassy knew how to play the game. These thoughts urged my clumsy feet forward and I limped through the treacle like crowds. Realising there wasn't too far to go now, I began humming to myself a song my grandad always sung to me as a little girl. Slowly the people disappeared around me and I soon found myself on the professor's street.

XXXXX

A/N:As always, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated :) x


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yay for updates! Thank you all for the kind reviews they really propel me forward with this fic. Here we go! :) **

xxxx

"My god." Jack breathed as he strained his head to look at ferris hospital.

The Professor parked the car, rattling to a stop outside the entrance. He gazed, just like Jack and Luke, out of the window. Camera crews scurried around the scene, doctors and nurses huddled together in small groups, patients stood at the windows watching with a confused fascination. Something huge had happened.

Luke frowned as he knotted his fingers together, he didn't want to say what they were all thinking. He held his tongue as he climbed out of the vehicle with the professor and Jack, resigning himself to studying the scene and taking as many notes as he could.

Shortly after their arrival, a young policewoman approached them,

"I'm very sorry, but this area is under surveillance.I am afraid its police and staff only." She genuinely seemed apologetic, even showing them her ID.

But Jack wasn't having any of it "Let us in."

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"I am DCI Jack Hillmore and my DI, Rachel Waterstone is in there. Let us in"

The girl was obviously taken aback by the man's fury, but her face turned from annoyed to shocked as soon as Rachel was mentioned.

Jack shuffled uncomfortably glancing between the girl, Luke and the professor, knowing that he'd missed something "What?"

"DI...Waterstone?"

"Yes," the guv snapped, impatient at her vagueness.

"It's just, _you don't know?_"

He drew in a long, deep sigh "Clearly I do not. Care to enlighten me and my amigos here?"

The professor blinked at his choice of wording, mouthing 'amigos' to himself.

Upon noticing this, Luke grinned happily up at his friend. He instantly took a shine to the nickname.

The woman continued, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face "She ran away sir...that's kind of why we're here"

Jack pouted "Ran...away?"

"...yeah"

"Rachel Waterstone?"

"Yes. The doctors have put it down to trauma and concussion."

"Have they?" He mumbled, suspicion dripping from his voice. He caught the professor's equally suspicious look before he nodded and thanked the even more confused officer. All three ambled slowly back to the laytonmobile, and once inside they burst into conversation.

"Something tells me there's more to this mystery than meets the eye" the professor stated.

Luke nodded in agreement "It is very puzzling indeed professor"

Jack simply glanced between the two, his eyes darting as if watching an intense tennis match "Mystery? Puzzling?.For the love of-"

The professor shot him a warning glare in the rear view mirror.

"_Speak English!_" Jack bellowed, raising his arms up in frustration.

Luke however, did not understand the mans temper "Um, DCI Hillmore?"

"Jack," he sighed, rubbing his temples "my name is Jack"

"Do you think the..." He lowered his voice to a hardly audible whisper "Lawless embassy have anything to do with Rachel's escape?"

DCI Hillmore shrugged "I don't really know for certain but...it's too much of a coincidence to pass off Luke"

"I agree" The professor turned the ignition "And if that is the case, Rachel is our priority now."

Luke pondered aloud "But where would she go?"

Jack reached into his suit jacket, revealing his mobile. With a few swipes on its screen, he began to call Rachel's number. The ringing seemed to be endless until the mobile was finally answered.

He practically shouted into the device "Rachel?"

"...Jack?!"

xxxx

A/N Leave a review and tell me your verdict :)


End file.
